A Change of Heart
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: In this story, one of the bullies has a change of heart for Ally. Rated M for Strong language and sexual reference. Family fluff in the end.


**(A word of caution when reading this. This will be the beginning of another story I am in the process of typing, that will be rated M. Ally Drewood, Bud, Chad and Mikey belong to me. The Grant mansion and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Ben 10 aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Special thanks toGoldGuardian2418 for helping out with the story.)**

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

* * *

School was back in session at the Gold Stars middle school, and Ally Drewood was back in class. Besides returning to her favorite school, she decided to join a program that had students like her help out with other students who had disabilities, such as Autism or Asperger Syndrome. This was a good time for her to do something good for others, and she was actually having a great time. But, what she didn't know was that someone was watching her intently.

And that person was none other than Mikey. The short, 12-year-old bot with braces and oily hair was watching from the fence, but his mind was not in a bullying mood. In fact, he was surprised at what Ally was doing, and who she was with. It turns out that Mikey had a sibling who was mentally retarded and had special needs, and since he was in a family of 7 siblings, he was second oldest and had to take care of his elder sister. Despite having this set back, Mikey really cared for his sister and enjoyed keeping her happy. However, ever since he became a part of Bud's gang of bullies, he was having more time making kids cry and less time caring for his sister.

As he watched Ally making his sister happy, he smiled at how nice Ally was even though he was forced to be mean to her. Why, because in the past, Mikey was bullied by Bud and one day decided to join him so he would not get beaten up. He had no other choice, and as of right now, he was reconsidering his decision.

"Hey, Mikey! What are ya doin'?" shouted a familiar voice and Mikey jerked around to see Bud and Chad coming over to him.

"Bud, Chad. I.. Uhh.. I was just.. Uh." Mikey tried to talk but was startled. That's when Chad looked over and pointed at Ally.

"Baby girl." he mumbled.

"Hey, that is 'Baby girl'. Nice work, Mikey. You caught that broad and now we get to have some fun. And look at what she's doing. What a freak. Can you imagine being around those things?" Bud smirked, but Mikey kept quiet, mostly due to the comment that Bud made about his sister.

"Hello? I said, who would want to hang around with those freaks of nature?" Bud growled at Mikey.

"Uh, Yeah! Who would want to?" he lied, but felt awful saying that, but Bud nodded his head as he and the two boys left the fence and planned their attack, only the plan was done by Bud. Chad could hardly think straight, and Mikey was very nervous.

As the after hours were up, all the students were all finished with the clubs and groups and were on their way home, even Ally. She was very happy to get home and tell her parents about her activity she did with the special needs students. Even though she loved being around people, she loved being around those who had disabilities because they were inspiring to her, not only because of their accomplishments but also their overcoming of adversity, and that was what she loved about them.

As she made her way to the side-walk, she was suddenly seized by the collar of her long-sleeved shirt and was jerked around. It was Bud, Chad and Mikey.

"Where are you going, lame brain?" Bud taunted.

"Please, guys. I don't want to go through this again, in fact, I am tired of going through the same thing. You know you're just going to get caught by my friends and then get into trouble." Ally said, but then got slapped in the face by Bud.

"Shut up, you dunce. I have my reasons to pick on you."

As he watched, Mikey was now starting to feel for Ally and wanted to help, but he was afraid that he could get hurt.

"Bud, stop. I don't know why you don't like me, but at least realize that you are only going to get into trouble. Why do you do this?" Ally asked as she tried to get up. Bud instantly kicked her side and she cried out in pain.

"I want to do this because I feel like it. Besides, you don't need to be told that, like those freaks you were with at school."

Ally gasped and Mikey flinched at the comment.

"Yeah, I know what you were doing out there with those mental rejects. You know what, I think you're one of them. You hang out with those freaks because your also a freak, no, a retard." Bud continued, and Mikey was now feeling very angry, for not only was Bud berating other people with disabilities but also his own sister.

"Oh, and you know what else? I think you're going to have the same future as all retards. You'll be staying home with your mom and dad, feeding you and changing your underwear..."

"Stop it!" Ally shouted but Bud continued as he advanced on her.

"...You will also be in your bedroom masturbating to stuff. And then you will be working in a factory, making boxes and filling them up with no money to bring home. You will be worthless. What you are is a retarded, worthless, ugly Cunt!"

Ally gasped at the name but then Mikey shrieked and jumped onto Bud and started punching him. Ally could only look on in sheer shock and confusion.

Mikey looked up at Ally and shouted to her. "Ally, get out of here! Go!"

Not wanting to argue, Ally ran for her life into the woods. Mikey was trying his best to keep the bigger teen down, but the bald teen roared and shoved him off. "You shit head!"

"I'm the shit head? You didn't just called her a cunt, you called my sister a cunt! I've had it! I quit!" Mikey shouted at Bud and ran off, and Bud just cursed at him and took off after Ally, leaving Chad alone to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

Ally ran faster and faster as she heard Bud screaming at her that he was going to pound her. Ally tried to run quicker but felt her calves ache and sting until she just couldn't run any longer and collapsed to the ground and Bud caught up to her.

But then, a large, green creature with a cage-like mask on it came out of nowhere and Bud tripped over his feet and fell down in fear.

Without warning, the green creature opened up the cage of his mask and Bud screamed in mortal terror and ran away faster than a hare being chased by a fox. After seeing the teen was no longer a threat, the green thing closed his mask and turned to the sky and saw Heatblast coming in for a landing.

"You okay, Toepick?" he asked.

"I am alright, and so is your surrogate little sister." Toepick said as he turned to the child, but saw that she had hidden herself behind a bush and was crying quietly. Heatblast immediately went to her and scooped her in his arms.

"Ally, are you alright? What did that teen do to you?" Heatblast asked worriedly as he looked her over, but Ally just kept on crying hard. "Toepick, did you scare her by accident?"

"No, I didn't. She was behind me when I opened my mask." Toepick explained.

"Come on, let's get her to the Grant Mansion." Heatblast told Toepick before he flew off with the weeping child in his warm arms and the other alien following behind them.

* * *

Rachel was outside the mansion when she saw the two aliens arrive, but then heard Ally screaming and crying uncontrollably. Rachel went over to Heatblast who had placed Ally back, but then Ally got up and ran inside the mansion and ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and alerting the other occupants.

"What happened to her, guys?" Rachel asked the two aliens.

"We're not sure. She is very upset about something." Heatblast told the young woman.

"Rachel, what is going on? I heard Ally screaming up the stairs and she slammed the door as I came oer to see if she was alright." Rook came out and went to Rachel, looking rather worried as well.

"I'll go and see her. Just wait down stairs until Ally and I come out." Rachel told them as she went inside and came to her cousin's bedroom door. Carefully, she knocked on the door. "Ally? May I come in please?"

For a while there was silence, until Ally came to the door and opened it and Rachel came in. Ally then quickly ran to her bed and hid herself under the covers, crying again. Rachel was surprised but then sat herself on the bed and softly talked to her. "Ally, what happened?"

Ally just whimpered and sobbed until Rachel went under the covers and joined Ally. "Ally?"

Ally looked up at Rachel and finally spoke. "Bud picked on me today. I was just trying to avoid him, but he just won't stop." Ally tried to talk but was close to tears.

"Ally, calm down and tell me what happened. I can help you." Rachel cooed as she lifted the covers off so the cool air could cool Ally's body. Ally took a deep breath and continued.

'Well, I was just finishing up my group activity with the students that had disabilities at my school, when Bud and his gang appeared and I tried to avoid another situation, but Bud didn't listen." Ally felt more tears coming but she kept them in. "He said that I only hung around them because I was one of them, he said that 'r' word and said that I would live with my parents for the rest of my life, masturbating to stuff, and then said I would work in a factory and make boxes." That's when Ally shed more tears as she finished by whispering the last part and the name Bud called her.

Rachel was appalled. How dare that boy call her that? Call her the most hurtful and disgusting name. It was almost inhuman, evil. It took everything for Rachel took hold in her anger and look back at Ally. She was hunched over, her knees to her chest.

"Why is it that whenever I do something good, I end up getting something bad in return. Why Rachel? Ally asked as she cried again.

Rachel took the younger girl in her arms and held her, rocking her and humming gently for a moment until Ally's crying calmed down a bit.

"Ally," she said. "There are some people who are just very close-minded. They are too arrogant to understand how their actions hurt others."

Ally looked up at her. "Does it happen to you too?" she asked her.

Rachel smiled. "Many times," she said. "Remember the two girls that sometimes bully me and Sasha? They still try to get us, but our friends have saved us every time, just like they have saved you."

Ally nodded, but then looked down and Rachel gently lifted her chin up to look at her. "But just because those bullies are close-minded doesn't mean you should stop doing the good things you're doing," she said. "You have a very kind spirit, Ally, and nothing can change that."

"Really?" asked the little girl.

Rachel nodded. "I'm going to call the school about what those boys did to you and make sure they get the right punishment," she said, getting up.

"Wait!" said Ally, catching Rachel by surprise. "Don't let them punish Mikey. He helped me. When Bud hurt me, he jumped onto Bud and got him away so that I could get away from him."

Rachel went still in surprise. One of the bullies helped Ally? But she knew Ally wouldn't lie about something like that, so she nodded. "Okay, I'll call the school about the other two. Why don't you go down and see the others? They were very concerned when they saw you crying so hard," she said.

Ally nodded with a smile and raced downstairs. As she ran down the stairs, Toepick was on the couch as well as Heatblast. The two aliens saw her and smiled as she went Toepick first, hugging him and kissing his mask. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime, kiddo." Toepick chuckled as he handed her over to Heatblast, who held her tightly and lovingly.

"You going to be okay now, sis? he asked and Ally responded by kissing his warm cheek.

"Yeah, I'll br okay." Ally sighed as she closed her eyes and cuddled with her best friend on the couch. While they cuddled, Ally was deep in thought. Why did Mikey suddenly decide to help her? What was the reason? She had no idea what it was, but she knew that something was going to change. And maybe this was a change that would result in something better.

* * *

**(Here you all are. So, Mikey is now having a change of heart. What will happen after this. Well, that will be answered in the sequel. Be on the lookout when the first chapter is posted. Sparkling Lover out**.)


End file.
